fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
World Wide Wabbit
World Wide Wabbit is the 8th episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. This episode aired on September 17th, 2004 on Cartoon Network. Plot Frankie is working on the new Foster's website. Mac and Bloo are watching her, apparently awestricken. When Mr. Herriman enters the room to tell Frankie that she is neglecting her picture-straightening chores, she needs to leave; Mac and Bloo are given a video camera with which they can make reviews of the adoptees to help them find a home. However, Bloo makes the other friends look ridiculous. As Mac moves on to interview Madame Foster, he and Bloo eavesdrop on a conversation between her and Mr. Herriman, who was performing a dance for Madame Foster like he did during her childhood. Purely by mistake and greatly entertained by the dance, Mac and Bloo get a good laugh out of the dance, but Mac then becomes concerned about the consequences that would follow if Herriman finds out. Against Mac's wishes, Bloo shows the clip to Frankie who falls over laughing and plots a revenge scheme on Herriman for constantly overwhelming her with chores. She and Bloo download the video clip to several discs, without Mac's knowledge. Soon enough, everyone knows about Herriman's secret and they too are all laughing at his secret. Finally, Mac points out to Frankie what could happen to her if Mr. Herriman finds out she's responsible for what's going. Now panic-striken, Frankie destroy all the discs, but not before Bloo uploads the file directly to the Internet! Herriman's dance, now entitled "Funny Bunny" hits mainstream news and now the world knows about his secret, from creating merchindise, to spin-off videos on the internet. Now with Herriman's privacy in danger of exposure, the friends of Fosters try their best to keep Mr. Herriman from finding out, but the sensation had already reached the news, and Mr. Herriman discovers the clip himself. Infuriated at his humiliation, Mr. Herriman then does everything that he can to delete the "file" on the internet, but his lack of "techno-knowledge" confuses him. Finally, Herriman is confronted by a crowd that enters Foster's and try as he might, Mr. Herriman cannot avoid the publicity and is forced. to hide in a closet where everyone corners him. Mr. Herriman becomes nervous as he thinks he is about to be laughed at and whimpers "Don't laugh". Fortunately, the majority of the people there are simply searching for imaginary friends to adopt, inspired by his video. Mr. Herriman takes their requests to heart, and regains his composure The next day, now stretching the clip's infamy in a poor effort to entertain everyone at Foster's, Mr. Herriman attempts doing a rap remix of "Funny Bunny." His song makes little sense however, and the other friends quickly lose interest in his new popularity, with the exception of Madame Foster. Trivia *The events in the episode seems to reflect the real-life events of the popularity of the clip, Star Wars Kid. Both were internet sensations, but caused real-life problems for the victims being recorded, even involving lawsuits. *This episode shows one of the rare moments in which Herriman breaks character for the sheer sake of making Madame Foster happy. *The deleting sound in this epsiode is a Windows 98 error sound. *Frankie's computer looks like an iMac but the sound that is there was used in Windows 95/98. *when mac dumps out a sackful of funny bunny merchendise, there is a product called bunny gone wild *And Mr. Herriman are Doing to Michael Jackson's Song was Speed Demon from Bad Album While Everyone runs and then to catch Mr. Herriman in the house. *If Mac has a sugar rush every time he eats sugar why did he have one when he ate Madame Foster's cookies? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes